Link's 'Escape'
by IrkenBoi
Summary: (Based on stuff on my tumblr blog smashy-headcanons.) The Breath of the Wild Link has been invited to the incredible competition of Super Smash Bros! Link, not having heard of it until now, decides to go, but he wakes up in a strange new location. Was it a ploy to imprison him in this (oddly comfortable) building? Or is this all just a big misunderstanding on Link's part?
1. Prologue

Link checked the map on his Sheikah Slate. He was close to the beacon that was marked on the map. He hopped off of Shadona, a black horse that was faster than any other horses he had befriended (he was currently trying to find a brown horse to name Epona after the ancient hero's own horse, but he was having no luck as of yet).

 _'Super Smash Bros.,' huh?_ He had recently gotten a strange letter that was inviting him to compete in a competition called Super Smash Bros. Although he didn't know what it was, Zelda was ecstatic and insisted that he go and compete. He had to admit he was genuinely curious to see if this was the grand opportunity like Zelda treated it.

He watched his Sheikah Slate carefully as he walked. He was getting closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. Clo-

 _WHUMP._

Link rubbed his head as he realized he had walked right into a thick tree. A mere two feet away from the tree, however, was a glowing circle marked on the ground, divided into uneven quarters. Link immediately recognized this symbol as the one on the letter's wax stamp and knew this must be the place.

Link pocketed his Sheikah Slate. He looked down at the glowing mark on the ground and slowly stepped on top of it.

Suddenly, a beacon came down on the spot, and Link's body felt weightless. Hyrule seemed to disappear around him, and in a bright flash, everything went white.


	2. Day 1

Link awoke on a strange bunk bed that did not belong to him. The room around him seemed to be split in half; in the center of the room was the bunk bed whose lower bunk was unmade with a container of some polish resting on top, with the upper bunk being neatly made with plain white covers; the half of the room with the door had different kinds of advanced-looking armor hanging on the wall as well as a dresser, on which rested a small package of animal treats; the other half of the room seemed old and blank, as though one had pulled lots of wall decorations and furniture out of the room.

He walked to the room's lone window. He saw that he was, in fact, on the middlemost floor of a tall, tall building. He looked at the symbol on the light fixture. A circle with two lines going through. Could it be? _Prison bars?_ How did he not see it before? How did _Zelda_ not see it before?

He opened the window and stuck his head out. The sun was slipping below the horizon, darkening the sky, save for a bright X-shape hanging above the sunset.

Link looked down. Below were three beings: a small-looking, pink sphere, a human woman with a wide, blue dress and light blonde hair, and a creature that appeared to be a fox combined with a human. The pink sphere moved one of its small limbs back and forth up at him; whether it was waving to him or mocking him from below, he couldn't tell.

He realized he had no choice. Link swung himself over the window sill and began to climb down the brick wall of the building. A male voice behind him (Link assumed it was the fox speaking) called up to him.

 _"What do you think you're doing?!"_ Oddly enough, the fox sounded more confused than enraged. Link held his arm out in an attempt to insult the fox, which he soon realized was a grave mistake. As soon as he removed his arm, he began to plummet to the grassy ground below.

However, before he hit the ground, a bubble of energy surrounded him, and slowly floated him back to the room he had awoken in. The fox turned to the blue-clothed woman and said something Link couldn't hear.

Link stood in the room for a minute to catch his breath. As he stood panting in the middle of the room, he heard the door open from behind. Link turned around and saw a person who wore advanced-looking metal armor; just like the armor hanging on the wall, save for color and minor details.

Link put his hand on the grip of his sword, just in case this person decided to attack. The person just stared at him without saying anything. Link backed away to the window, then proceeded to swing himself over the window sill again.

This time, he pulled out his paraglider. If climbing wasn't going to work, then gliding just might. He held the paraglider above him and jumped off of the window sill.

Link looked below him. The three beings from before watched up. He heard a barely audible, "What is he doing now?" from the fox. Link stuck his tongue out at them. To his left came a different voice that grew louder with each passing second.

"...Remind me why you insisted on square slices again? ...I guess, but I don't see what- WAIT, YOU CAN FLY?!"

Link turned his head to see what looked like a person with white, bird-like wings that glowed with blue light flying right at him. Before he could pull his paraglider down, he and the winged person smacked into each other, and the two of them began to plummet to the ground. Unlike Link, the winged person jetted up and began to dart after several pizza boxes that he had apparently dropped.

Just as before, a bubble of energy carried him back to his room. The armored person stared at him, as though with amusement. He (Link assumed the person was a he, though he couldn't tell whether this was true or not) walked over to the lower bunk of the bed, pushed the container of polish onto the floor, and laid on the bed.

Link hated to admit it, but he was feeling tired, both from the long journey to get to the marked location on his map and the attempts he had made so far to escape. He set his weaponry down in a corner of the room, and then climbed up and laid on the upper bunk. Despite his mind racing from trying to figure out how to escape, it didn't take long for him to pass out.


	3. Day 13

_'Day 13 of being trapped here._

 _'Still no luck of finding a way out. It has been difficult finding time to think of a way out with my "roommate" coming to check on me every hour. I have asked for his (her?) name, to which I have not gotten a reply yet. It seems as though he can't speak, at least underneath his armor.'_

The door opened, and the armored person stood in the doorway looking up at Link, who had wrapped himself in the blanket and was wearing it not unlike a cloak. Link looked down from on top of the bunk bed and glared. The person simply stood there for a few seconds, then turned around and closed the door without saying a word. Link continued to write on his Sheikah Slate.

 _'So far, I have made several attempts to climb down to the ground, but to no avail. I have also tried to use my paraglider. Unfortunately, that has not worked either. I have considered planning a sneak attack against my roommate, but I keep deciding against it because he has not yet made any hostile advances._

 _'My roommate appears to have a pet which I can't identify. It is yellow with brown stripes on its back, black-tipped ears, and a jagged tail. It's very friendly, and sometimes comes to check on me. I also learned through personal experience that its red cheeks are charged with electricity, and should not be touched without protection.'_

Link paused and reread what he had written down in his Sheikah Slate. Suddenly it hit him. _I haven't tried climbing up yet._

As he was thinking to himself, the armored person entered the room with his(/her) electrified pet. Link realized that he had gotten so caught up with writing the recent events in his Sheikah slate that he had lost track of time. The yellow creature looked up at him and tilted its head, almost in concern.

Its concern was only brief, however. It leaped onto the lower bunk and buried itself under the blanket. Its owner petted its head and left the room to presumably get around for bed.

Link jumped down from the bunk bed. _Now's my chance._

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter, next one will probably be longer.**


	4. Night 13

Link went to the side of the room and slid the window open. He swung his legs over the window sill and turned himself around. The creature poked its head out from under the covers. It tilted its head at him.

"Chuchuuu..."

Link gently shushed the creature. He couldn't afford to have his cover blown. He jumped up off the window sill and began climbing.

Link carefully but swiftly climbed up the side of the building's brick wall. By now, most of the rooms had no light coming from them, signifying that most of the others in this building had gone to sleep by now. In one of the few lit rooms there was a small conversation going on which Link could barely hear.

* * *

"Are you certain you want to stay up late? There is really no need."

"Why not? I don't mind."

"Meta Knight." Marth shook his head. "This is the third day in a row you've offered to do this."

"And I am glad to do so as long as it means-"

They heard muffled grunts from behind them. Marth and Meta Knight turned to see what appeared to be Link (a different Link from the one they knew), somehow on the outside of the window, climbing up the side of the building. The Link stopped momentarily, glared at them, and proceeded to climb up faster.

* * *

 _Try to catch me from up here,_ Link thought to himself as he continued to climb. He could just barely see the edge of the roof now. He pulled himself higher, brick by brick. _Maybe the view from the top of the building will show me where home is._ He shuddered. _If there even_ is _a way home._

After a couple more seconds of climbing, he could barely see the top of the roof, as well as a large chimney coming out the top. However, before he could climb up any higher, Link felt his arms go numb. He tried in vain to keep his grip on the side of the building, but felt himself begin to plummet to the ground.

* * *

"Well, if you insist on staying up again, at least be careful."

"Do not worry yourself." Meta Knight waved a hand dismissively. "I have stayed up later than this in the past, so there is no reason to worry yours-"

A scream was heard from outside. They turned to the window and saw the "new Link" plummet past their window. Marth and Meta Knight exchanged glances as they watched this.

* * *

Link groaned internally as he was floated back to his room by the bubble of energy he had grown familiar with by now. And as though that weren't bad enough, his "roommate" had apparently finished getting around for bed and was currently laying on the lower bunk of the bed, with the yellow creature laying on his/her lap. The person simply gave a two-fingered wave.

The yellow creature twitched its ears. "Piiika."

Defeated, Link climbed onto his bunk. Even though he didn't want to wait, he knew that he couldn't try to sneak out if someone else was in the room easily able to spot him, and he had to admit he was starting to get tired. Even so, he wasn't going to risk losing his sword and shield by taking them off, even if it was uncomfortable.

As he began to drift off to sleep, Link remembered something. A sudden jolt of energy hit him when he remembered what he had seen on the roof of the building: a chimney!

 _Maybe I could go up through the inside!_ Link thought. _That should give me a better view of the area, and then I could use the paraglider._

But for now, he would have to wait and rest. And even more importantly, he'd have to plan his escape carefully.

* * *

 **Update note: added line breaks where I had intended to with asterisks, but this website doesn't have them unfortunately. :/**


	5. Day 17 (Part 1)

Link sat on the bunk bed he had become familiar with, staring at the clock on his Sheikah Slate. He had spent the past three days planning his escape, familiarizing himself with his environment at least a little, and attempting (and failing) multiple times to climb to the roof.

He had also grown somewhat fond of the electric creature that accompanied his roommate. While it wasn't in the room at any time except night, it still made nice company.

But that didn't matter now. He had been here long enough, and now he was leaving, assuming all went well.

Link's plan? Slip out of the room undetected, find the fire place connected to the chimney, get to the rooftop, and figure out the intermediate steps along the way.

He stared intensely at the Sheikah Slate as he waited for the minutes to pass.

8:58...

8:59...

9:00!

Link hopped down from the top bunk of his bed, quickly verified that his roommate (and their pet) were indeed gone, and walked to the door. He turned the doorknob (which was fortunately unlocked), and sneaked out the door.

He looked down both ends of the hallway to check if it was empty. Link checked a sign and saw that he was on the fifth floor of the building. He began to approach the elevator, but heard a ding. Without stopping to think of a better place to hide, Link hid in the best location he could think of: behind the window's curtain.

Barely visible through the thick fabric was a spherical creature; much like the pink one who he saw days ago, but he was yellow with actual arms and legs rather than small appendages.

The yellow sphere glared suspiciously and approached the window. Link forced himself to keep his breath steady as he sunk further against the window.

The creature stopped shortly before him and crouched down. He picked up an apple from the floor and continued to glare.

"This wasn't on the floor a second ago..." He took a slow bite out of it. His face suddenly changed to a cheery expression. "Ooh, red delicious! Hope no one else was planning on taking this!" The yellow creature turned around and proceeded to march down the hallway eating the apple.

Link slowly got down from on the window sill. He was surprised he wasn't spotted despite half his legs being exposed. Unfortunately, his idea to use the elevator was out of the question. On the bright side, he had run to the end of the hallway where the stairs were located.

He went to the staircase and started climbing down. Link watched carefully for others as he descended the staircase. Fortunately, no one else was coming up at the same time.

Link reached the bottom and opened the door to the ground floor's hallway. As he carefully made his way down the hall, a voice came from behind.

"Oh, hi! I was wondering when the n-"

Link swiftly turned around and covered the man's mouth. The source of the voice had come from a man with green clothes and timid blue eyes that now stared at him in fear and confusion; had Link not been holding his hand tightly over his mouth, the man would have probably been shaking.

Link removed his hand revealing a mustache and pulled the man into an empty room. He motioned for the man to stay behind him and started to sneak down the hallway.

"So, uh..." the man mumbled behind him. "What- what is it that we're-a doing again?"

Link didn't respond. He was too focused on the room right before him. A strange blue creature that reminded him of a Bokoblin was laying next to a fireplace in the room, seemingly asleep.

Link looked around the room the creature was asleep in. Fortunately, no one else aside from him and the man in green were present. He pulled a bomb arrow out of his quiver, hooked it to his bow, and pulled on the string.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" The man in green suddenly sounded panicked. "You have the wrong idea, don't shoo-"

 **B O O M.**

* * *

 **Okay, so first of all I want to apologize for my lateness. Some real world issues got in the way (such as school and other things that I won't elaborate on here) that I was left without time or motivation to work on this (by the time I got motivation it would usually be time for bed).**

 **Also, given how lengthy this chapter is going to be, I decided that I'd split it into two parts. I'll post the second part once it's done.**


	6. Day 17 (Part 2) and Edit Notice

With the large blast from the bomb, the blue creature was blown away from the fireplace. Link dashed to the fireplace while the man in green ran to the blue creature. He stomped out the fire, then proceeded to climb up the chimney.

"Heyyy!" The voice of the man in green echoed up to Link. "What are you doing?!"

Link gave a hand signal to indicate that he was alright.

"Uhhh, s-stay there! I'll-a go get help!"

A rush of panic filled Link. If the man was going to contact others, then it seemed as if he were truly alone on this mission to return home.

Or maybe the man had friends who were in the same situation, and now that he was free he could save them as well? He seemed to think positively of Link, so it was unlikely that this was betrayal.

Higher and higher Link climbed. As he got higher and higher, he had to eat food to keep his stamina up so he could keep going. How tall was this building, anyway? It certainly seemed much taller now that he was starting on the ground floor.

Eventually, as Link began to approach the top of the chimney, he heard that familiar voice again, speaking indistinctly to someone else. Link continued to climb as the two indistinct voices spoke to each other below him. He was so close now.

The other person called up to him; his voice was higher than the man in green's voice.

"Hellooo!"

Link pulled himself out of the chimney and waved down. It was hard to tell from the distance, but the other man seemed to be wearing red. Link motioned for the two men to follow him up.

"Oh, hello," a voice behind him spoke. This one was much deeper than either of the men below him. "I thought I saw you a couple of days ago."

Link turned around. A masked figure with a cape and glowing yellow eyes stared up at him. He recognized this figure and drew his sword.

"A duel?" The creature glanced at his sword. He then proceeded to pull out his own sword, with a golden blade and many hooks sticking out of the sides. "Very well. I cannot complain. I think I'll like keeping you around."

In the blink of an eye, the figure's cape transformed into a pair of two wings, like that of a Keese, and the figure flew at Link holding his sword out in front of him. Link deflected this attack with his sword and took a swing at the figure. He dodged this attack and flew behind Link. As the figure brought down his sword, Link spun and thrusted his Hylian Shield forward, knocking the figure back a bit.

"I think I rather like you," he said, amused. "You're more skilled than the others I've met."

Link glared, and charged forward at the creature. He jumped out of the way and struck at Link. As Link got up off of the ground, he placed a hand over his Sheikah Slate and summoned a spherical remote bomb. The creature stared at it in surprise as Link prepared to throw it.

"Well, that's certainly new."

In one swift motion, the creature landed, transformed his wings back into a cape, wrapped the cape around himself, and vanished as the bomb flew past where he previously stood.

Link, being familiar with the Yiga Clan who used similar tactics, did what he would naturally do in this situation: he summoned another remote bomb from his Sheikah Slate, placed it at his feet, and detonated the bomb. It wasn't the "safest" method that he knew of, but it worked (as long as he had the food to recover).

Fortunately, the bomb detonated just as the creature reappeared, and the creature was knocked away. His cape transformed into a pair of wings once more as he flew at Link.

Link fought and fought with all of his might. The masked figure fought and fought just as hard. There was a certain... glee in his ovular eyes as he swung at Link again and again.

As Link continued to strike and block and strike and block, something appeared out of the corner of his eye as the masked figure stopped fighting. Link looked in the same direction the figure looked. Slowly rising high above the building was what appeared to be a large, white glove who faded like a ghost near the wrist to show no arm.

The glove simply floated in place above Link and his opponent, as though observing the ended battle through its palm, or perhaps through its fingers. The masked figure stared back up; oddly, there seemed to be no fear in his eyes. Did he know what, or who, this thing was?

Suddenly, a deep voice boomed, coming from the direction of the glove.

"Link."

Before Link could wonder how it knew his name, or how it could speak for that matter, it continued.

"Please, follow me."

* * *

 **Huzzah I think I can finally get back to work on this thing!**

 **I might have to edit some stuff in previous chapters since stuff seems to got lost due to formatting differences. Only minor stuff will change, don't worry! I'm writing this all on a tumblr post in my drafts so stuff tends to get lost in the transfer to .**

 **Anyways you could probably expect the next (and final!) chapter sometime within the year, so expect that sometime eventually.**


End file.
